


You are filling me up!

by FiliFuck



Category: Beastmaster's Adventures, Greeneyedwolfking, Moon Detective
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beastmaster - Freeform, Beastmaster's Adventures - Freeform, Belly Rubs, Body Hair, Buttons Popping, Chest Hair, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Detectives, Frustration, Fur, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Growth, Hairy, Hairy Belly, Inflation, Investigations, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Rimming, Ripping Clothes, Sexual Frustration, Werefoxes, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Ernest is too busy with the investigation, but Xavier was too horny. This werefox always gets what he wants!
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Xavier Mendez
Kudos: 12





	You are filling me up!

Ernest was standing in front of his desk. He was looking at documents, photographs, newspapers and other papers. Once in a while he picked up a piece of paper, examined it and pinned it to a corkboard. Meanwhile, he was sipping black coffee. He was locked in this room for a few days. His head was full of questions. The case was eating him from the inside. 

Suddenly, someone opened the door. Ernest looked behind himself and saw his friend, Xavier. Then he began looking at the documents again. 

"Hi, Xavier. I'm sorry, as you can see, I don't have time for you. Please, leave me alone."

"Ernest. It has been two weeks since I've seen you. You didn't even pick up the phone."

"I'm busy!"

Ernest didn't even bother to look at his lover. Their relationship had to step aside. The case was more important. Suddenly, he heard the sound of tearing fabric. He knew, what was happening. Xavier has turned into his werefox form.

"And I'm horny, Ernest! Two fucking weeks without you! I know your work is important, but you just can't ignore your lover!"

"Xavier, please, just leave. I will make it up for you later, I promise."  
Xavier didn't listen. He approached Ernest from behind and gave him a big hug. Then he kissed him passionately.

"Alright, you won, Xavier. But please, just be quick.", said Ernest as he was removing his coat.

Xavier grabbed Ernest and bent him over the desk. Then he grabbed Ernest's pants and ripped them. Ernest gave him an annoyed look, but Xavier didn't care. He began rimming Ernest's hole. Xavier's tongue was caressing Ernest's hairy butt and then slid into the hole. 

"Fuck! I almost forgot how big your tongue is!"

After a while, Ernest's ass was relaxed and his hole was ready. Xavier grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes. His dick was big, hard and leaking precum. Somehow he knew Ernest is also hard. 

"Here goes my cock, Ernest!"

Xavier put his giant leaking dick into Ernest's gaping hole. He began pounding. Ernest was moaning and growling. He didn't have Xavier's dick in him for some time. The big werefox was enjoying it. Looking at Ernest's muscular back under the sweat-soaked shirt made him even hornier. After some more pounding Xavier was ready to blow. 

His cock almost exploded. As a werefox, he had more semen than an average human. In fact, without regular sex with Ernest, Xavier's big fluffy balls were full of thick cum. He was pumping it right into Ernest's rectum. It was so much cum, Xavier noticed something interesting. 

Ernest was panting like a steam machine and his belly began to bulge. It was growing, filling up with cum! Then, they both heard something snap. It was Ernest's belt. It couldn't take the growing belly anymore. Then his pants button popped off and bounced from the table. Xavier wasn't finished. He kept pumping more cum into Ernest. Ernest's sweaty shirt was getting tighter, revealing his hairy muscles. Then, few buttons on his shirt also popped and revealed his big hairy, but still muscular, belly. 

"Xavier. You are filling me up!"

Xavier put his dick out of Ernest's hole. Some cum was leaking from the gaping anus. Xavier decided to lick it off, but it was still leaking.

Ernest stood up and looked at the aftermath. The desk and floor were covered in cum and buttons. His clothes were ruined. He removed his destroyed shirt and looked at his belly, which was really big and covered in fur. Under it was a dick, which was now free. Unlike the belly, his cock was rock hard. He began jerking it, but after a few minutes, his hands were full of his own seed. 

Xavier looked at the bed, which was in the corner of the room.

"Maybe we should rest and wait until your belly turns into abs again. What do you think, Ernest?"

"That's a great idea."

Ernest lied down on the bed. His ass was still leaking Xavier's cum. Xavier lied his head on Ernest's warm, soft, hairy belly. It was better than a pillow. He gave it a gentle kiss and they both fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
